User blog:Gcheung28/avatar
Thank you everyone for participating and contributing to our questions for an upcoming interview with Gene Yang! We got a huge number of questions (150+), but wanted to narrow these down so that community could help me choose. I chose these questions based on how thoughtful and well-crafted they were. If any of these questions have been answered by show-runners in an interview or other fansites, PLEASE let me know so I can strike it from my list. We'll narrow these down to about 10 questions (give or take) and I want to credit the question back to the user who asked! 1. In the Siege of the North pt.2, Aang encountered a giant wolf in the Spirit World, much like the one shown on The Search pt 2 cover. Is that the same spirit? - from anonymous user 2. Coming soon comic about Mai. According to your personal opinion, which other characters deserve a separate comic? - from Russian Avatar Wiki 3. Would you like to write a comic about "Legend of Korra" characters? For example, about young Amon ;) - from Russian Avatar Wiki 4. Both The Search trilogy and the second season of the Legend of Kora are said to be centered around the spiritual nature of the avatar. Is the plot of The Search related to the second season of The Legend of Korra, like how The Promise was linked to the first season of the Legend of Korra? - from anonymous user 5. *Will Ozai's and Ursa's relationship be discussed (for example, how they met, their engagement, their separation, etc)? - general user question 6. The series once stated that Iroh had journeyed into the Spirit World by unknown circumstances. (Siege of The North pt 1) Will this comic go in depth about that? - from anonymous user 7. Will we get to see the start of the United Republic of Nations and the construction of Republic City? - from anonymous user 8. Is "The Search" the final canon piece for TLA or are there still upcoming shows/comics? - from Iluvcinderella 9. Fan Favorites Question: Will the relationships–romantic and otherwise–that were ruptured in The Promise ever be repaired in The Search? 10. Will we find out what happens when normal people die? (like do they go to the spirit world as past avatars do) - from Intelligence4 11. *Throughout the course of this series, will we be getting any information, even obliquely, about the mysterious circumstances surrounding the death of Azulon and the rationale between Ozai banishing the woman (his wife) who effectively cleared the way for him to seize the throne? - from anonymous user 12. Will the comic books introduce new reaccuring characters? Will we see more of Ikem and Kori? - from anonymous user 13. Will we meet Zuko and Azula's extended family members (family members related to Ursa in any way?) - from anonymous user 14. Did Azula get over her issues with her mother as the end of The Promise part3 and The Search part 1 preview showed? - from Kaizen1 15. Will this "search" for Ursa become a wild goose chase or end with a partially definitive result at the very least? - from H-Man Havoc 16. Are you going to show how Aang found the the Sky Bisons and Flying Lemers that are living on Air Temple Island during The Legend of Korra in The Search? - from anonymous user 17. Will we see Zuko and Azula's sibling relationship change for the better or worse during the Search trilogy? - from anonymous user 18. Will we be revisiting any previous locations in the Avatar world (ex: Ba Sing Se, Air Temples, etc.)? - from anonymous user 19. Will we see some internal struggle in the Fire Nation, now that Fire Lord Zuko is not in the mainland anymore? If so or not, will we learn something about those who send all the assassins to kill Zuko? - from DyingFlameTsui 20. Will we see other past Avatars whom we haven't heard/seen yet? - from anonymous user *If these questions are chosen, it might be a good idea to combine them and ask a more general question about Ozai and Ursa's backstory leading up to her banishment. Thank you again for those who participated, and I'm so sorry if some of the questions weren't included; the goal is to narrow these awesome questions down. Because so many people asked about #9, it will definitely be asked; otherwise please vote for your favorites in the poll below! Also feel free to tell us your top ten choices in the comments (by number) and we'll tally those up for consideration. Poll Which questions should Avatar Wiki ask Gene Yang about The Search? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 Category:Blog posts